Les escaliers
by Schwerelos
Summary: Kyouya siempre consideraba que Tamaki estaba un paso más allá que él. Sobre escaleras y su simbología.


N/A: Sobre escaleras y su simbología. O el significado que se les asocia cuando se piensa demasiado al respecto.

Casi directamente inspirado por las portadas de los capítulos 33 y 49 del manga.

* * *

_La escalera es un símbolo ascensional clásico, que designa no solamente la subida en el conocimiento sino una elevación integrada de todo ser. Participa de la simbólica del eje del mundo, de la verticalidad y de la espiral. ... Como todos los símbolos de este tipo, la escalera reviste un aspecto negativo: es el descenso, la huida, el retorno a la tierra e incluso al mundo subterráneo. Pues la escalera enlaza los tres mundos cósmicos y se presta tanto a la regresión como a la ascensión; ella resume el drama entero de la verticalidad._

_Chevalier, Jean. Diccionario de los símbolos (1995) Herder: Barcelona._

* * *

**Les escaliers**

.

- La oficina en el tercer piso, ¿no? – Tamaki volteó a ver a su amigo, quien revisaba la cita en su libreta.

- Sí, así es. Nos quieren conversar sobre alguna especie de alianza, eso es seguro.

- Bueno – el rubio se encogió de hombros – no perdemos nada con ir a hablar con ellos, ¿no es así?

- Creo que será una pérdida de tiempo, pero como gustes. – El moreno se acomodó los lentes. – Sin embargo, debo ir a hablar con Ayame primero, asuntos del consejo, me comprendes.

- Claro, no hay problema. Me voy adelantando, entonces. – Dicho esto, aceleró el paso y se perdió en los largos pasillos del edificio.

&

Kyouya siempre consideraba que Tamaki estaba un paso más allá que él.

No era que a Kyouya le faltase confianza en sí mismo; todo lo contrario: Kyouya sabía cuáles eran sus habilidades y sabía perfectamente bien cómo utilizarlas y cómo sacar provecho de cada situación sin importar qué. También sabía que podría superar a Tamaki en cualquier competencia si se tomara la molestia.

Todo esto, por supuesto, en cuanto a negocios y competencias se refiere.

Pero no, Kyouya sentía que Tamaki siempre estaba un paso delante de él por la forma en que vivía su vida sin cadenas que lo detengan. Tamaki no se detenía a pensar dos veces antes de empezar a hacer algo (lo cual muchas veces resultaba contraproducente ya sea para él o para los miembros del club –Kyouya incluido, muy a su pesar–) y si deseaba hacer algo simplemente lo hacía.

No era _sólo_ eso. No era sólo el hecho que Tamaki vivía su vida al máximo cuando él se tomaba la molestia de medir y calcular y sopesar ideas y beneficios y méritos. Tamaki brillaba casi todo el tiempo, pero sobre todo cuando ayudaba a las personas. Tenía un corazón muy noble –demasiado noble, Kyouya pensaba a veces– y le gustaba ver a la gente sonreír, cumplirle sus deseos de ser posible, le gustaba compartir su aparentemente inacabable felicidad con todo aquel a quien considerara digno de ella. Y no se necesitaba cumplir muchos requisitos para serlo.

Kyouya, en cambio, no contaba con ese carisma natural, esa atracción a la gente. Creía que justamente por esa razón formaba un muy buen equipo con Tamaki: ambos se complementaban, lo que le faltaba a uno, lo tenía el otro. Pero es que Kyouya no sentía necesidad de relacionarse con nadie más que con gente que le resultara útil; no le veía sentido a desperdiciar tiempo con personas que no fueran provechosas de una u otra forma. No era por completo su culpa; había sido criado con esa mentalidad, había crecido con una mente dirigida hacia los negocios y el éxito, en la cual no había espacio para sentimentalismos o relaciones interpersonales fuera de las profesionales.

Kyouya siempre había logrado lo que se había propuesto durante toda su vida. Lo único que siempre le pareció inalcanzable fue lograr ser el heredero de su familia, por ser el tercer hijo. Había vivido enfrascado en la idea que tenía que ser un apoyo, graduarse de la escuela con notas excelentes para continuar con el trabajo, todo a la sombra de sus hermanos. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en superarlos, a pesar de que dentro de sí sabía que podía hacerlo.

Todo, hasta que conoció a Tamaki.

Tamaki le hizo ver que no tenía por qué vivir así, insatisfecho, frustrado; le mostró que podía elegir el camino que quisiera. Tamaki pudo ver a través de él y ver lo que realmente sentía, sin ningún esfuerzo alguno. El hijo ilegítimo de la Familia Suou, quien se había vuelto heredero de la noche a la mañana, a quien él había envidiado inicialmente por su suerte, le había enseñado una lección que debió haber aprendido por sí mismo.

&

- ¡Kyouya!

Kyouya levantó la mirada. Tamaki estaba en medio de las escaleras, saludándolo.

- Tamaki. ¿Qué haces allá? ¿No es hora de que estés preparándote para el club?

Tamaki rió y se empinó un poco en el barandal.

- No te preocupes, Kyouya. ¿Cuándo he faltado a alguna reunión del club? Sólo fui a visitar a mi padre.

- Ya veo. – Kyouya se acomodó los lentes de nuevo. - ¿Vas a bajar, o no?

-Ah, sí, sí, sí, lo siento. – Empezó a bajar, de dos en dos.

- No hagas eso, Tamaki, tienes diecisiete.

Tamaki rió una vez más al mismo tiempo que llegó al piso inferior.

- Pero Kyouya, ¡así es más divertido!

- Lo que sea. Vámonos.

&

Kyouya no podía evitar sentir que Tamaki estaba en un nivel diferente a él.

No era envidia, ni recelo, ni mucho menos alguna especie de complejo de autoestima (o eso se repetía a sí mismo de cuando en cuando). Sólo que no podía entender cómo Tamaki podía vivir como lo hacía, a su manera, tomándosela muchas veces como si fuera un juego, sonriendo todo el tiempo como si fuera color de rosa.

Kyouya conocía muy bien que la vida de Tamaki era todo _menos_ color de rosa. Lo sabía muy bien. Había estudiado su historial, había indagado en su vida privada antes de conocerlo siquiera; sabía muy bien cuál era la situación con su padre, su madre y su abuela, líder de la Familia Suou. Sabía muy bien que estaba en un estado de prueba, que hoy día podía ser el heredero pero al día siguiente no.

Todo esto, sin embargo, al mismo Tamaki no le importaba. Quería agradarle a su abuela, es verdad, pero más por el hecho de que era su abuela y no para lograr ser el heredero o no. Esto no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Lo que Tamaki más quería, por supuesto, era estar de nuevo con su madre. Volver a verla al menos. Nunca lo mencionaba, pero Kyouya lo sabía. Era casi el único tema que podía lograr derribar el mundo del rubio. Por esa misma razón nunca hablaba al respecto, por esa misma razón Kyouya no se atrevía a preguntarle más. Ver a Tamaki triste y decaído era como ver a un ángel caer a la tierra.

&

- ¿Tamaki? – Kyouya se sorprendió de encontrar a su amigo sentado al pie de las escaleras. Dudó antes de preguntarle, y cuando lo hizo, disminuyó el volumen de su voz. - ¿Sucede algo?

- …….Ah, Kyouya. – Tamaki volteó y sus ojos se cruzaron con los cristales de Kyouya. – No, no. Todo está bien.

- ¿…Te dijo algo tu abuela? – El silencio del rubio le dijo todo lo necesario. Colocó delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro.

- Bueno – Suspiro. – Eso ya pasó. Deberíamos ir al salón de música.

Kyouya se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Se ajustó los lentes.

- Así es. Tenemos que preparar la próxima sesión.

El rubio se levantó de un salto, volteó a ver a su amigo y le regaló una sonrisa. - ¡Es verdad! ¡El día de hoy el tema es "Tin Tin"! – Empezó a subir rápidamente las escaleras y, al notar que Kyouya no lo seguía, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. - ¿Kyouya? ¿No vienes?

Kyouya sonrió para sí, se ajustó los lentes una vez más y empezó a subir también.

- Voy detrás de ti, Tamaki.

&

Kyouya no quería admitirlo, no lo haría – hacerlo sólo significaría admitir tener una debilidad y necesitar la ayuda de alguien más – pero la verdad era que Tamaki lo había salvado de sí mismo.

Desde que había llegado a su vida, la había cambiado, le había dado color; Tamaki había logrado atravesar sus defensas, ver en su interior; lo había obligado a escapar de sus abismos, sin que él tuviera opción a negarse, desde el principio.

Tamaki era la única persona que lo conocía, lo comprendía, quien veía más allá de los negocios y la laptops y los lentes y la libreta. Tamaki sabía que Kyouya era mucho más que sólo una persona calculadora, que era mucho más que el demonio o el rey de las sombras. Nadie jamás había logrado leerlo perfectamente, de pies a cabeza, como él lo hacía; Kyouya nunca había considerado que eso fuera posible: se esforzaba en levantar todos los escudos y defensas para prevenir que alguien lograra ver más allá. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada ante Tamaki, no tuvo oportunidad de protegerse, ninguna máscara le sirvió: Tamaki logró ver su alma desnuda, tal y cual era, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Kyouya, sin Tamaki, habría perdido eventualmente todo rastro de humanidad. Se habría dejado arrastrar por aquel mundo insensible, teniendo que vivir detrás de sus máscaras, detrás de las lunas de sus lentes, detrás de mentiras y facetas, sin poder experimentar emoción alguna, sin poder descubrir quién es realmente. Kyouya no sería más que números y cálculos y estrategias y méritos. Tamaki lo había salvado; lo había notado detrás de sus impenetrables murallas; había descubierto al Kyouya verdadero quien se estaba escondiendo del mundo.

Y, en realidad, Kyouya estaba agradecido. No quería admitirlo, pero Kyouya apreciaba la amistad de Tamaki tanto como la necesitaba. Se dejaba arrastrar por sus ideas, le cumplía la mayoría de sus caprichos, formaba parte de ese club tan extraño porque le permitía formar parte del mismo mundo. Porque de esta manera, vivía.

Kyouya admiraba mucho a Tamaki. Apreciaba que él se hubiese dignado a descender hasta él para ayudarlo a avanzar. Por todo esto, no podía evitar observarlo siempre como si estuviese por encima de él, como si siempre se encontrara un paso más adelante.

&

- ¿Kyouya? – Tamaki volteó a ver a su amigo, quien se había quedado al pie de la escalera. – Vamos, se nos hace tarde. – Y le extendió su mano.

Kyouya se quedó observándolo por un momento. Tamaki lo miró con curiosidad y le estiró su mano. Kyouya parpadeó, se acomodó los lentes y la aceptó. Tamaki sonrió y Kyouya subió al primer escalón.


End file.
